


My Sanity

by fanfic_originals



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Broken, Diverge, F/M, Lost friendship, Separate, Sorrow, lonely Kuroko, married kiseki no sedai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Kuroko lost everything in his last match of high school. Seirin manages to be champions 3 years in a row. The bond he had with the generation of miracles simply crumble to pieces. Later on, he decides to stay single for personal reasons while his ex-teammates all got hitched, including Momoi. He is truly alone now.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko pov:**

It was the last game of my high school years and my opponent this time was Toō Academy against my previous light, ace of Generation of miracles, Aomine Daiki. Still not surprisingly, we won. We had won for 3 years straight ever since I’ve entered Seirin. The score 69-68, still won only by a point. I looked at Aomine for some sort of reaction, nothing. I thought after all these years of being denied, my victories would at least give me some sort of happiness, but of course, god loves to toy with us. I only felt pain and sorrow as I saw those hate-filled eyes stare back at me.

The bond we had were severed completely and never to return to it’s former. I’ve given up on trying to get my friends back, it was pointless.

**_______________**

Years pass, and I’m already graduating university, degree in Engineering and Architecture. It was definitely a gruelling 4 years struggling with two degrees at once but I managed. I quickly landed myself a boring office job at age 23, right after graduation. I stare at the stacks of paperwork handed to me on the first day of work.

I sigh as I start to drown in the amounts of paperwork that I have.

**Third person pov:**

Kuroko continued his life quietly and avoided his ex-GOM teammates. Avoided any possible gatherings and even moved house so that the boys would never find him ever. He laid pretty low until, Akashi’s company had decided to hand a project over to his company to oversee.

”Kuroko Tetsuya, how nice to see you here. How have you been...completely avoiding us at all cost?” The tone that Akashi uses really stung like acid.

”Akashi-kun, you seem to have done well for yourself in your father’s company. I hope everything is going alright.” Kuroko kept a straight face as usual. He showed no weaknesses, no emotions, he is hard to read even for Akashi.

”Yes I’ve done well. Anyway, do come for my wedding. The boys will all be there. Actually it would be 5 pairs of weddings. They are all getting married too.” Akashi hands over 5 envelopes with Kuroko’s name on it.

”We kept pushing our wedding day back for the day we find you to hand you these envelopes. Do come. We look forward to seeing you again.” Akashi says and makes his way out with the company executives. He stood there dumbfounded.

Marriage seem so far away for him, yet his friends are already getting hitched even though they have only graduated from university not too long ago. He went back to his table with a coffee cup in his hand and the 5 letters.

”Should I even go?” He mumbles to himself as he place the letters on his table. He sat down and was ready to go back to his work, when his boss calls for him. He decides to go see his boss first before continuing with his work.

The door was open so he just knocked slightly before greeting the boss. He is told to enter and to close the door. It must be a private matter.

”Kuroko, I’m pretty sure you saw Mr Akashi leave the company. He has entrusted the company with a project. You seem to be close to him so I’m putting you in charge of the project. I hope you work hard on it. It is a great opportunity so I don’t think you would be able to reject it.” The boss finishes.

”Sir, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the pressure of this huge project, not to mention, I just joined the company. I don’t think I’ll-” 

“I’ll cut to the chase Kuroko. He has specifically asked for you to work on the project. I’m not trying to apply pressure on you, a newbie. Sorry Kuroko, I did try to tell him that you don’t have any experience but he insists so. You will be paired with another person, but no one wants to work on the project by Mr Akashi.” The boss walks over to Kuroko and hands over a file to the younger, eyes filled with pity.

”I understand. I’ll do my best on this project sir.” Kuroko takes the file and leaves the office and heads to his table. Looks like he can’t escape his old friends after all. He takes a sip of the now slightly warm coffee. He opens the file and analyses it.

”A new company? God, this is rather crazy as it all seems.” Kuroko mutters to himself, “It’s alright, I’ll just have to pay him a visit later then.” He closes the file before working on other paperwork that had already piled up.

”Being a new employee sucks because all the work is pushed towards you.” Kuroko quickly sends out the paperwork he had finished.

”Kuroko, we have a meeting later, could you please print 45 sets of these documents and place it in the conference room 5. Please do it as soon as possible. The meeting is in 1 hour.” Another order that Kuroko cant refuse. He just does as he is told.

”Still another 5 hours in this office and I’ve yet have my lunch.” Kuroko sighs and quickly printed the documents. Kuroko still drinks his coffee as he prints those documents. His mind drifts over to the Generation of Miracles.

”I really wonder how they are doing now. I made sure to break all connections with them and now I’m somehow going to see them once again. Did they really use all these time to look for me?” Kuroko says out loud. His doesn’t really want to see his previous teammates.

He takes out the printed papers and brought them to the conference room. He slowly places them on the table.

”All done. I’m going to have my lunch and think things over.” Kuroko mutters to himself and takes his wallet, heading out of the building to have his lunch at a nearby ramen shop.

Kuroko orders a simple ramen and sits down alone near the bar table. He goes on his phone and looked through the news. Apparently his ex-teammates had grouped together to work at Akashi’s company and it is doing extremely well. Kuroko continued reading to find that they were all really going to get married including Kagami who had become a big time basketball player in America.

”Your ramen.” The guy behind the counter placed the ramen right in front of Kuroko.

”Oh thank you.” Kuroko says just loud enough.

”No problem.” The guy goes back to his job and Kuroko is left alone with his thoughts again.

Kuroko dug into his ramen and kept his phone into his pocket. He doesn’t have time to dilly dally, especially paper is probably piling at his table. He has to follow the system, whatever it was, it will reduce soon if he can succeed in the project he has in his hands. He finishes the food quickly, paid and made his way out. He walked in the rather quiet streets since lunch time had passed.

”Kurokochi!” He hears a familiar voice calling out to him. Kuroko’s first instinct is to go into a crowded supermarket and blend with the crowd. Nope he isn’t going to get caught twice in a row by his teammates. He keeps and eye out for his surroundings, making sure whoever had called him wouldn’t be able to catch him off guard.

**_______________**

Kuroko manages to reach his desk without getting spotted by anyone he might have known. He breathes a sigh of relief and got back to work like he intended to.

”Why is the damn paperwork endless?” Kuroko complains under his breath but kept his expression stoic as usual. _Who the hell used to call me in that way again? Let me think._

Kuroko wrecks his brain and he slowly makes a dent in the paperwork on his table. By the time he looks up, the office is pretty much empty and the sky is already dark. The paperwork was only halfway done. “I guess I'm doing some overtime today, again.” Kuroko makes his way to the pantry to make himself another cup of coffee.

”The generation of miracles already start having their family, even the miracle that didn’t become a miracle is also settling down. I’m still stuck a single fella.” Kuroko mumbles to himself once again as he lets the scorching liquid run down his throat and into an acid filled black hole.

His mother has been setting him up for blind dates ever since he entered the job, still he doesn’t find anyone suitable for himself. He guessed this was the end his own happiness. His friends aren’t even his friends anymore.

”Kuroko, you have yet gone home? It’s pretty late already. Go home and spend time with your family.” Kuroko’s boss walks out of the office and sees the desk light on Kuroko’s table was still on.

”I live alone, so I have no one to spend quality time with. Additionally, these paperwork would only get more tomorrow, there is no end to it at all.” Kuroko says without even lifting his head. His eyes glued on the work in front of him. The guy is definitely not going home tonight.

”It’s alright, tomorrow you will be going to Mr Akashi’s company. I’ve already arranged a meeting for you and him, so no one will give you their paperwork tomorrow. I’ll ask them to take theirs back from the table.” His boss tells him, “Tomorrow report to Akashi corporations at 8am sharp. Bring the documents you need for tomorrow with you. I’ll leave now, so remember to turn off all appliances when you leave the building.” The guy leaves and Kuroko is completely alone in the office.

Kuroko decided to spend the night in the office doing the paperwork and go to meet Akashi tomorrow after he finishes his work. He uses the whole night to think and finish the work he has been entrusted with. Truth to say, he is filled with fatigue when he finished the work he had been assigned by morning 6.50.

”Kuroko, I told you to go home last night.” His boss walks in and sees Kuroko’s extremely obvious eye bags.

”It’s okay, sir. I’ll go wash up and head to Mr Akashi’s company right now.” Kuroko says and heads to the washroom. He has the habit of overdoing it, so he already brought his toiletries with him to the office. He washes up and makes sure he is presentable before changing into an extra shirt he always keeps in the office.

”Good enough.” Kuroko says as he heads back to his clean table. He picks up his documents and laptop in a briefcase and leaves the office making his way to the huge building that was at least a few streets away from his own. He runs to the building, barely smashing himself into people walking on the streets and makes it at least 10 minutes before the discussed time. He stares at the huge building in front of him, not really knowing what to do.

”Kuroko, stop staring and enter.” There stood Midorima Shintarou, he wore a ironed suite, his hands folded in front of his chest. His hands are still bandaged and there was a small keychain hanging from his finger, probably the lucky item for the day from Oh Ara magic that he has been obsessed about since before they met.

”Yes.” Kuroko says and hurries inside.

”We are all waiting for you in the meeting room already. Let’s not delay and get down to business.” As usual, Midorima is very serious with everything that he does. Kuroko couldn’t even say anything but follow Midorima to whichever meeting room they were using.

Midorima finally stops in front of a door, opens it and enters. Kuroko follows inside and closed the door behind him.

”Pleased to meet you all, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya from XXX company. Thank you for giving the opportunity to us to be able to work on a project by your company.” Kuroko get straight to the formal greetings, “I’m sure that today’s objective is to see what you want for your new building. Any concepts in mind?”

”Kuroko, stop being so formal. We are friends, aren’t we?” Kise asks.

”Sorry, but I would like to keep private and work matters separate. I am still on the clock so please.” Kuroko says as he takes out a notebook and a sketchbook.

”Last night, I came up with these sketches so please take a look at them and tell me your opinion on it.” Kuroko hands the sketchbook around as well as some loose pieces of paper.

”Tetsu, you’re being so cold. Anyway, are you getting married soon? All of us are, I bet you have received the invitations from Akashi yesterday.” Aomine says as he takes one of the drawings and damn were they good.

”Kuroko, you’re probably tired, your eye bags are very obvious.” Akashi stated the obvious with a monotone.

”I’m good, just had to run overtime yesterday and I didn’t go home at all.” Kuroko says, “So, what do you think of the designs? Are they up to your standards.”

”Not going to lie, they are really good.” Midorima comments as he pushes his spectacles up with his hands.

”If they are good, can we end this? I really want to snack on something.”Murasakibara Atsushi who has been very quiet finally speaks out of the boredom of the meeting.

Akashi looks over at Murasakibara before looking at the drawings once again. “We will meet again to discuss the details. I would like to look over your designs again.” Akashi says with a slight smile on his face.

The boys all leave the meeting room, Kuroko as well and immediately makes his way for the exit of the building but was stopped by Murasakibara who just grabbed the collar of Kuroko’s shirt and drag him to where the group have went.

”Akashi told me to get you. We are going for breakfast and we doubt you have had anything so Akashi is treating.” Murasakibara simply said as he continues to drag Kuroko by the collar. Kuroko doesn’t even fight, he knows he stands 0 percent chance against a giant like Murasakibara.

Kuroko was soon placed on his feet and shoved into a car. He just says nothing since they are technically his clients and he cannot afford to offend them. He sits quietly, not even joining in the chit chatting the rest of the boys are engaged in.

”You seem even more invisible now, Kuroko. Have you been playing basketball?” Kise asks as he latch himself onto the shorter boy.

”No.” a short simple answer cutting off any possible communication between himself and the boys.

They reach the place and all of them exit the car. Kuroko is holding his bag with him, he decides that he will try to drift away when the boys don’t notice him. He has been extra good at that. They all make their way to the restaurant and Kuroko is walking behind the tall boys. Obviously everyone stared at them, a bunch of good looking boys walking into a restaurant.

Kuroko took this opportunity to slip but was once again caught, this time by Aomine. “No slipping away Tetsu.” Aomine says as he plops Kuroko down on a chair.

Kuroko still says nothing.

”Okay, so now we are in a private setting, I already told your boss that our meeting would last way past lunch so we have loads of time to chat.” Akashi says before calling the waiting and ordering for everyone.

”Why did you suddenly disappear, although that is what you do all the time during a game.” Aomine starts, and all the boys stare at Kuroko intensely. They wanted to know the reason why Kuroko just hid himself from the boys.

”Well...” Kuroko whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well...” Kuroko whispers, “I just thought maybe I needed some time away from you guys, especially after the last game of high school.” The generation of miracles definitely have a pride as tall as Mount Everest. Losing 3 years straight with Seirin who only manage to clinch their phantom 6th man. They were definitely upset, but only got worse when they found out that Kuroko has been avoiding them since they got out of High school. They don’t even have any idea where the smaller boy studied.

”Though we weren’t too happy about the results, you are still our friend.” Kise chirps. Only an idiot would believe what that model says. None of them are friends with each other — enemies, maybe. Kuroko didn’t respond to still being friends with his ex-teammates. He took a sip out of the cup they have brought to him, still nothing, no reaction and the group enters an awkward silence. That was what everyone thought, but Kuroko loves his peace and quiet just as much as he had loved basketball back then, before he entered Teiko.

”Stop being so uptight, Kuroko. Anyway, you’re coming to the wedding right? Apparently, Akashi managed to get a bigger venue so Momoi and Taiga are joining in the wedding too.” Kise blabbers on about random stuff. Kuroko simply tuning all of them out unless they were related to work.

”Kuroko, what’s wrong? You have been so quiet since we came in. You barely said a word while this idiot here talks non-stop.” Aomine asks. Kuroko looks at the taller with blank eyes, he blinks twice, but still said nothing until a while later.

”You guys are all successful businessmen, I’m just an employee working for an engineering company. You are all getting married and I still don’t have a single girlfriend on my record of relationships. It just feels like maybe you guys are taking your revenge on me for winning 3 years in a row back in high school.” Kuroko mutters and all chatter ceases.

The boys all look at Kuroko with eyes filled with pity. They didn’t mean to be a constant reminder to Kuroko.

”Right, anyway I should really get going then, I’m sorry Akashi, that I’m wasting the food. I’m still a new employee there so my seniors probably already piled up work on my table. I really have to go finish them. Thanks for your kind offer for breakfast.” Kuroko bows to them and leaves. No one said anything. The food came and the only trace of Kuroko was his meal that he didn’t even stay for.

The boys ate quietly and quickly, packing up Kuroko’s untouched breakfast and decided to make their way to the company Kuroko works in.

________________

Kuroko is just sitting at his table, paperwork basically filled the whole table. He doesn’t know how a company would have this much paper work to do. He was questioned by the boss when he returned. Akashi really told the boss that he was going to be with them until past lunch.

Kuroko completely engrossed with his work that he didn’t realise the people around him creating a commotion near the boss’s office. He filed paper after paper and type out the necessary documents when a hand reaches out in front of him and closes the laptop. He turns his head to look behind him, Kise stood right behind him.

”Kurokochi, you’re coming with us. Your boss says we can take you away. The paperwork will be redistributed.” Murasakibara just picked Kuroko up easily and brought him with them.

”All of you get back to work and take your paperwork back from Kuroko’s table. Please do not overwork the newcomer. He is working on a huge project with Akashi corporations....” the boss’s voice trailed off as they got further and further away from the main office. They all made their way out of the building and towards their own company.

”You are not escaping again Kuroko. We want to do some catching up with you.” Akashi says, “Your boss knows you’re with us so stop trying to go back to work will you.”

”After all these years of running, I still can’t outrun you guys huh? I think i need to work in my misdirection harder.” Kuroko mumbles as he let’s himself be carried to Akashi’s office. All of them share the same office for some reason that Kuroko doesn’t know and Kuroko doesn’t care.

Midorima unpacked the packed breakfast and placed it on the table that is in the middle of the room. Kuroko was placed on the sofa while the rest of the boys sat around the table. Kuroko starts eating as his ex-teammates eyes piercing into him. They all want to know how Kuroko is living, yet at the same time they don’t. It might not he a very glorious lifestyle like theirs and they would feel bad for making Kuroko spill the beans to something he doesn’t want to talk about.

”How long are you guys going to stare?” Kuroko asks as he looks up at the 5 other boys who all looked away in embarrassment. Still they said nothing and once again the boys all drown in the silent atmosphere. It felt rather suffocating for Kuroko even though he does prefer the peace and quiet he is receiving now.

Kuroko places his cutlery down and started to stare at the boys one by one. “If you’re curious just ask. You say you want to do some catching up but all I feel is a suffocating silence. If there really isn’t anything you want to say to me, I want to go home at get some sleep, after working all night yesterday.” Kuroko was firm. He almost feels like some boss in a huge company. Kuroko’s eyes are slightly burning holes into the boys, except Akashi. Akashi just stares back at Kuroko with eyes full of hatred. Well that was totally expected, and predicted by Kuroko.

”If you really hate me, I’ll leave. I will hand the project over to someone else to handle and you wouldn’t have to see me again. That’s a good thing for you guys for sure.” Kuroko smiles. If he could disappear he would.

”If my leaving could bring you guys some sort of happiness, I would gladly quit my current job and go somewhere else for work. Wouldn’t it be so much better? And oh, I won’t turn up for your weddings but I would like to congratulate all of you now, for finding your own happiness.” Kuroko finishes and leaves. He makes his way back home by train, making sure none of the boys followed. He cant risk having his residency be found out by the boys, not when they still hate him for being the winning team for 3 years straight in high school. He sighs as he takes the rather empty train back home. He is going to sleep the problem away. Tomorrow he will request for someone to take over the project.

When Kuroko reaches home, he opens the door to his apartment and took off his shoes. He places his bag on the couch and his phone rings like crazy. Well he doesn’t even need to check to know who the caller is. He answers the call as he usually would.

”Hello.” Kuroko speaks. He knows this is the boss since Akashi doesn’t have his new phone number.

”Kuroko, Mr Akashi called the company and said you left early. He also apologises for his rude behaviour.” They are that manipulative, hurt you then apologise to you through someone you know.

”Sir, it’s fine but I wish to be pulled out of the project. Clearly they don’t like me, please find someone to replace me.” Kuroko says monotonously. Well it is not like he need to show much emotion to his boss. Kuroko makes his way to the kitchen and starts making his meal with the phone stuck between his shoulders and his ear.

”I’ll get someone to assist you but I can’t pull you out of the project.” His boss pauses and he hears flipping of papers, probably trying to find someone suitable to help him.

Kuroko beat an egg and got some bread, he also heated up the pan with oil while waiting for his boss to talk into the phone to too him the decision that has been made.

“Okay how about Shigehiro Ogiwara? I’ll put him on the project to assist you.” The boss says. Kuroko was instantly stunned, his childhood friend was in the same company as him. He is so happy right now.

”Fine. However if more problems arises from this, I’ll tender my resignation letter.” Kuroko says and he ends the call. “Ogiwara is going to be on the project with me. What a small world working in the same company. At least someone I know.”

Kuroko continues his cooking so that he can enjoy something sweet at least before hell tomorrow.

**_______________**

”Akashicchi, you were too harsh on Kuroko. Those wins in High school don’t even matter anymore. Why do you still hate him?” Kise asks as he leans against Akashi’s work table, a small mug in his hands.

”I don’t know what overcame me. Just seeing him, makes my blood boil. The guy who made me lose 3 times in my whole life. How could I not hate him?” Akashi sighs.

The absolute emperor lost to the phantom sixth man, who probably have the worst of physical qualities. Kise glances at Akashi.

”You know, he has it worse than all of us, working hard in a company and not only that, he is constantly bullied by others. Didn’t you see the amount of paperwork piled up on just his table alone?” Kise starts to list off how much worse Kuroko is having life, “You know he doesn’t live with his parents, no girlfriend and his mother constantly sets him up on blind dates. He goes home to an empty house, you go home to a house that isn’t empty at all. Honestly your house is never empty.”

”Kise is right, I mean look at you, you’re getting married to someone you dated in high school. How many years has that relationship been?” Aomine joins the conversation.

”Your hatred is unnecessary, our hatred is unnecessary, yet we still hate him. So I guess I can’t say anything about it.” Midorima mumbles but the whole room definitely heard it.

”Hey, stop with all this hate speech. You know you can just ask them to change the people for the project. Remove Kuroko from it, like he said, if you really hated him you can ask someone else to do the project or he would quit himself.” Kise paraphrased what Kuroko had said just now before he had left in anger.

”No! I want to see him. He has avoided us for so many years and we finally found him. I want to know why he left us, and suddenly disappeared like the time right after middle school.” Akashi says, he will not allow anything to slip pass him. He wants to know everything and doesn’t like being lied to. He hates being kept in the dark. He doesn’t want to have all these blind spots.

”Akashi, I’m leaving. I’ve done my work and they are on the table.” Aomine said and made his way out of the office and took his car to the basketball court he used to go to whenever he is feeling stressed. He parks his car and makes his way to the court. From a far distance, he sees someone playing there.

”Kuroko?” The person looks up as Aomine calls out. Aomine smiles, Kuroko just stood there with a ball in his hands waiting for the taller to reach the place.

”Hey Aomine. Don’t you have work?” Kuroko asks as he dribbles the ball.

”I finished my work early. Sorry about Akashi’s behaviour just now. It definitely wasn’t pleasant at all. You know how he is, always controlling everyone.” Aomine says. Kuroko just stares at him with the same stoic expression.

”It’s fine. How’s the wedding coming along? 7 pairs, must be tough for anyone to plan. Congrats once again.” Kuroko smiles slightly as he makes a shot to the hoop.

”Yea it is tough. You really not coming?” Aomine asks as he picks up the ball rolling towards him.

Kuroko shoot his head no, “Clearly, Akashi still hates me. I would only impose and cause trouble which isn’t good for such a happy occasion.”

Aomine sighs, he knows thats the truth. “Don’t worry, I’ll still get you guys presents if thats what you’re worried about.” Kuroko look at the cars and people pass by.

”Nah not about the presents. Kuroko, you should express yourself more. Let people notice you more.”

”Nope, that only causes problem. If people don’t notice me, it would be better just like in basketball.”

”Tetsu, this is real life. It isn’t basketball anymore. You should really go live your life dangerously.”

”I’m not you Aomine. I cant live life with a spotlight constantly on me. It is suffocating being noticed. I mean just yesterday I had to do overtime because my seniors pushed the work to me.”

”You really have it tough Kuroko. Why put yourself through such suffering.”

”I have no choice but I’m sure you do. Anyway, I have to go. I’ll come over again tomorrow with more designs. Another person will come with me.”

Kuroko leaves without his ball and goes back home. Aomine could only watch. Aomine then thought back to the past, it seems that today was the first time he saw Akashi so worked up. There must be secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko went back home to an empty apartment once again. He plops himself down on the soft couch in his living room. Then suddenly, his phone rang. It was an unknown number.

He answers it and places his phone next to his ear. “Hey Kuroko! Long time no see. Say, are you coming to the wedding? I really want to see you.” It was Kagami. Kuroko internally sighs, the GOM and now his light in high school. Just how many people have been looking for him?

“Hey Kagami. Indeed it’s been quite sometime since we met and no I’m not going to the wedding but congratulations.” Kuroko answers and he could hear the disappointed sigh from the other end of the phone. He doesn’t want to be connected to basketball in anyway.

“You have to come, at least let me see you or maybe we could meet up in private?” Kagami suggests. Kuroko sighs. He doesn’t want to avoid Kagami though. They were teammates after all. They went through all the hardships in high school. He can’t possibly reject him.

Kuroko takes a breath before answering, “Maybe, but I still have work so I probably can’t. Just give me the details and I’ll have to check with my schedule. I’ll tell you if I can meet you.”

Kagami hums in agreement before ending the call. Then a message came in from Kagami’s number. Kuroko sighs, “Just how many times will these people pester me...”

Kuroko just blends into the sofa, letting his eyes droop and close. The all nighter has really taken a toll on his body, not only that he had to deal with the GOM members. They didn’t even go become pros.

Kuroko fell asleep and wouldn’t wake up even if the earth had collapsed.

**____________**

In the middle of the night, Kuroko is woken up by a the annoying constant ringing from the doorbell. “God, who the hell is it ringing my doorbell at such an ungodly time?” Kuroko groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position before walking to the door. Kuroko opens the door and there he sees Kise.

“Oof, I finally found you Kurokocchi.” Kise pants as he rests his hands on his knees. “Why are you here? How did you find me?” Kuroko asks, with a annoyed look on his face. He has to look for a new place to move to.

Kuroko moves aside for Kise to enter his apartment. “So how did you find me? You haven’t given me an answer.” Kuroko presses on for an answer. “Right, right. I went to your boss but he only gave me the area so I searched each household for you.” Kise smiles as he give a thumbs up.

Kuroko sighs. He cant believe it. These boys are definitely persistent. “Let’s go for a drink. I know a place.” Kise stands up again and pulls Kuroko with him and they went in a car that is two times of Kuroko’s annual salary. Once again reminded on his bad life.

“Okay, we’re here!” Kise chirped in his usually cheery voice. “Seriously though, shouldn’t you be home accompanying your bride-to-be? Why are you drinking here with me?” Kuroko protests. He doesn’t want to be here any longer.

Kise exits and walks over to the other side to pull Kuroko out of his seat. It is only 12am, the night is only beginning for the boys, at least for Kise, Kuroko is just disinterested. They went in and immediately the boys lost each other.

Kuroko went to the bar and sat down. He just absentmindedly order a beer. “Alright, coming right up.” At the sound of a familiar voice, Kuroko finally looks at the bartender, “Hyuga senpai?”

“Oh Kuroko. I haven’t seen you in such a long time. So why are you here? Some problems?” Hyuga smiles. Kuroko solemnly nodded. Hyuga placed the ice cold beer the table in front of Kuroko on a coaster.

Kuroko took a deep breath before explaining the whole situation to his senior. Hyuga just nodded and paid attention to his junior like a good senior should. “Ah, I see, well I guess that’s a little troublesome.” Hyuga chuckles, “There isn’t much you could do right? Just do your job as you should and get away from them afterwards. That’s probably the only way you can get away from them forever.” Kuroko nodded.

Kuroko gulp down the alcohol and heaves a huge sigh. It was good meeting someone that doesn’t hate him for once. Kise hooked his arm from behind Kuroko with a rather huge force, “Ah, Kuroko I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

The smell of alcohol emanating from Kise is extremely strong, together with the scent of perfume. It was so obvious that Kise was fooling around with the girls there and having booze left, right, centre. “You smell strongly of booze. Get off of me.” Kuroko grumbles as he pushes Kise away.

Kise fake cries, “Aww, you’re so mean to me Kuroko!” He removed his hand before staring at Kuroko. “The boys are here in the VIP room upstairs. Let’s go.” Kise pulls Kuroko away while Kuroko resists. Hyuga just waves goodbye and clear the empty cup away. Kuroko sighs and let himself be pulled away by Kise.

They enter the VIP room, the biggest of them all and Kise closed the door. All 5 members of GOM are here. “Since you’re all here, I should inform you that Shigehiro Ogiwara is the one in charge of the project. I’m just an assistant so please contact him for future references.” Kuroko bows.

Akashi took a sip from his cup before speaking, “No need. I choose your design so you have to be in charge. Here.” Akashi laid out one of the designs he presented to him yesterday when he met him.

“Kurochin, you bed head is still as bad.” Murasakibara commented as if remembering the times when they had training camps in middle school. Kuroko tried his best to straighten it out as best as he could in the situation. “Just have a drink Kuroko.” Aomine handed a glass over to Kuroko.

Kuroko took a whiff and it was as if he could smell the amount of alcohol in the glass. It was high but he wasn’t intimidated by it. He could hold his weight no problem.

They went glass after glass and the GOM were pretty drunk except, Akashi and Murasakibara. Kuroko is still sober. “Kuroko, I’ve missed you yet, I also hate you. I can’t believe you have won 3 years straight during our high school days and after that you just disappear off the face of earth. I searched so hard for you.” Akashi said. Tears falling from his eyes, what an unusual scene.

Kuroko sat there staring back at him, “Yea I know you tried to find me. I made sure to erase all of my traces before leaving.” Kuroko sighs as he takes another gulp of alcohol, “I never showed myself because you all hate me. There is no need for me to show my face in front of those who hate me.” Those blue eyes just stare coldly at Akashi.

Kuroko stood up, “I will see you tomorrow. It’s late.” Kuroko left the place and went home to rest. He took a taxi from outside the pub. The ride was a blur. Kuroko simply stuck in his thoughts, not even realising he was home until the driver tapped him on the shoulder. Kuroko paid and went upstairs to his apartment.

He walks in, removes his shoes and socks before he drop himself on the bed. He stare at the ceiling not moving, then a ding came from his phone. It was a notification, to be more exact, a message from his mother. He hadn’t realise it was so already 4am in the morning. The drinking session sure ran long.

_Mum: I’ve set up a date for you this Saturday, make sure you dress up and be on time. Give a good impression._

Another blind date, why isn’t Kuroko surprised anymore. He stare at the message before putting his phone down again. He best wash his clothes and get ready for work, there was no point in sleeping a few hours.

He took his shirt from his briefcase and threw it into the wash. He then prepared and extra set of shirt to put at work later. He then enters the bathroom to have a short shower.

“Dealing with them is so tiring. Why didn’t I feel this when I was their phantom sixth man in middle school?” Kuroko mumbles to himself as he washes the soap off his body. He dries himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

He grabs a shirt and a tie and puts it on quickly. He puts on his underwear and pants before leaving his room to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Living alone for so many years, he too had learnt the art of cooking. “It is so sad being alone.” Kuroko mumbles as he cracks the eggs.

______________

“He left again, without giving me a proper answer.” Akashi grumbles. He is now at home with Midorima sitting next to him, having already sobered up.

“I think you need to stop your obsession with Kuroko. It’s not healthy.” Midorima sips on the tea he had prepared himself. Midorima is curious as to why Akashi wants to know about Kuroko so much. He had been gone so many years after all. Why is it important now?

Akashi always does what he wants. “Akachin, he is meeting us later. You can look forwards to that.” Murasakibara munches on his chips as he walks in to the living room from the kitchen. Akashi just has a serious look on his face, unmoving.

Midorima sighs. Truth to be told, the boys aren’t exactly happy. Their weddings — arranged. The company — responsibility. This isn’t the life they wanted but was forced into by their respective families. “You’ve had a long night Akashi, you should go and rest so we can see Kuroko tomorrow.” Midorima suggests and immediate Akashi stood up and left for his room.

Only Midorima and Murasakibara left in the living room. The two usually clashing with each other seem to be a whole lot calmer today. “Let’s go see Kurochin.” Murasakibara took his car keys and walk towards the garage where they keep the cars. Midorima following with a sigh as he pushes his glasses up.

It was quick, they got the address from Kise just now. The two boys got off the car and saw only one light out if the whole apartment building on. “Maybe Kuroko is still up.” Midorima mutters and they walk towards the door that houses Kuroko. Midorima knocked on the door and they immediately heard someone shout back. The two men just stood outside waiting for Kuroko to answer the door which he did.

"Hey... didn't I just see you guys just now? What's wrong now?" Kuroko asks an apron clad over his suit. "We just came over to see you. It's been so long since we last actually see each other like this." Midorima says. "Kuroko, are you cooking? Can I eat it?" Murasakibara asks breaking the slight tension. Kuroko nodded and let both of them in. He then closed the door and continued his cooking in his kitchen.

"How is getting married now?" Kuroko tries to make small talk as he starts preparing ingredients to make more food. "It is definitely not ideal. My parents said I have to marry this girl before I can take over their company." Midorima sighs. At this statement, Kuroko finally knows that even though they had the ideal life, some are definitely not happy with it. Kuroko made a hum to show that he is listening as he toss the food in the wok.

"I love my bride. She is extremely good at cooking. I wish we could be hitched soon so I can eat her food every day." Murasakibara said. Kuroko suppresses a laugh as he realises how the reason for marriage fits the purple haired man so well. "I see, well I'm done with cooking." Kuroko places 3 plates on the table. Simple breakfast with some rice, fried eggs with peas and some bacon bits. "All those tossing for just this?" Murasakibara complains but still digs into the food.

Kuroko could see Murasakibara's face light up. Midorima just stares at the food for a while but still picked up his spoon and start taking bits from the food prepared by his ex-teammate. It was delicious despite the simplicity.

"All of us are still curious why you left with no traces right after high school just like back in middle school." Midorima speaks up after he finishes his plate of food. Kuroko look down at his half empty plate. "You see, I thought that maybe I should have left after the winning streak in high school. I could only see hatred from you guys, I din't want to stay to experience that at all." Kuroko sulks as his left hand goes up to rub the back of his neck.

It was like what they all said. Kuroko left because they hated him for the wins he has gotten through his hard work he had put in all those years. Now even Murasakibara can't say that hard work would not produce results when it clearly did for Kuroko who also happens to be their sixth man. "You should repeat these later to Akashi. He really spent a whole lot of time looking for you. Sure we hated you for winning since you weren't exactly strong from the start, but we do care about you since you were once our teammate. so, come back..." Midorima says.

Kuroko just keeps his gaze on his rice. "I will think about it then." Kuroko mumbles under his breath. He doesn't know his answer anymore after hearing such sincere words.


End file.
